New Beginnings
by karlawp99
Summary: An alter ending to the series... (this is my first story so be fair....) Drama...and A/U mushy stuff


Disclaimer: Ok I don't own these characters…I only borrow them to play with them for a while.  
  
Timeline: imagine the ep 39 with a different ending… (  
  
Subtext (yuri context): Well almost everyone got caught in Utena because of the Opening sequence isn't it?…well that's my theory. In few words yes there is a looot of subtext between them…  
  
Coments, flames, etc to karla_wp_99@yahoo.com  
  
'New Beginnings'  
  
  
  
The arena under them began to collapse, Akio watched perplexed this display, the whole place was destroying but Utena was still fighting to save Anthy, she did what he was unable to do…open the rose gates, he was angry and frustrated. But a small smirk grew she won't be able to save Anthy because to do that Anthy first must believe in her as a prince, but she won't believe it because girls can't be princes. He watched amused how Utena was pleading to Anthy to take her hand, but then the smile froze and his mouth twisted in frustration, her sister took the girl's hand and was about to climb "No! you won't be saved sister!" he hissed and moved his hand and the coffin where Anthy was fell to the deeps of earth, he sighed in relief when her sister shouted "UTENA!!" then he saw the other girl, who was dying because of her stomach wound, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of the swords of hatred coming to get her. His plan failed…she became the prince, but she won't be able to enjoy it.  
  
He saw her one last time, arched his eyebrow and got out of the planetarium. Dios winced when the swords stabbed her princess. She shouted in raw pain breathing heavily and shorted when a new sword pinned her. He closed his eyes, this was not what he planned, he wanted her to become the prince he was once, but not at this price, the swords stabbed her a thousand times and then a light shone in her still breathing body and the swords began to get absorbed in her body.  
  
Anthy opened her eyes, and looked confused, was she still alive?. Her body hurt so she must be alive. She rose and saw that she was on the floor at the base of the tower 'what happened?' she mused, then in panic it hit her "UTENA!" she entered the door and ran to the planetarium, the planetarium was intact, that did not surprised her, she knew everything was an illusion created by her brother, everything was an allegory. Her entombment was the representation of her imprisoned soul, as well the swords never killed her because they were killing her soul not her body. Then she froze in the floor was a fallen person, her prince, 'Utena please be okay' she prayed, a tight knot formed in her throat. She ran with fear, hesitant, but then she noticed the heavy rise and fell of the girls back. She was still breathing, tears fell from her eyes.  
  
She ran and crawled beside the new prince, "Utena?" she asked with fear, then she turned the girl and the fear became reality. Utena was still breathing her eyes tight shut in deep pain, the prince's hand covering a deep wound in her stomach, her blood flowing freely and with it her life force. A pool made with her blood soaked the floor. Anthy was terrified, she did not know what to do that sight broke her heart; she took the girl's cheek in her hand. Utena opened her eyes and smiled weakly, tears fell from her eyes "Hi…hime…miya" with her breath cut and raged she continued "You…you are alive!" a tired smile formed in her lips, sweat covered her forehead.  
  
Himemiya smiled and kissed the pink haired forehead, Utena convulsed and opened her eyes widely, she took one of Anthy's hands and kissed it, before the dark skinned girl could say something Utena spoke "Do…don't say anything…." She hissed in pain "nothing…is your fault….remember it…nothing that will happen will be your fault" Anthy began to shake her head "How can you say this? You are suffering because of me!"  
  
Utena blinked a few times her vision blurring "No…nothing was your fault" she tightened her grip on the girl's hand "I understand everything…and I'm sorry for what I did…"  
  
How could she understand when Anthy herself was unable to do it, she stabbed her, the pain and regret stuck her.  
  
"Anthy…pro..promise me something…" her breath became shorted with each word. "Utena-sama please stop…don't waste your energy"  
  
Utena shook her head and rose her voice "No…listen to me!" the dark girl was stunned, she never saw Utena so talking desperate, she nodded " Promise me…that you will live your life happy….please promise me"  
  
Utena was saying goodbye and she knew it, Anthy closed her eyes in deep sorrow, she won't be able to make it; again she won't be able to save her prince. She nodded weakly. Utena smiled and then winced and tightened her teeth in pain she laughed silently "How…how where you able to endure this pain?" Then it hit Anthy, Utena was now carrying the pain of the swords, they won't kill her but they will hurt her soul, it broke her heart again that she was in this pain, she knew how it hurt, she spoke gently "you shouldn't be suffering this…is my fault...."  
  
"I…I'm glad….of this"  
  
Anthy looked at her in confusion, Utena was having a big problem trying to keep her eyes open, she opened them a little bit and a sad smile appeared "I'm glad…if it means that you are free…" Anthy nodded vehemently "And because in the end I was able to save you…my princess…I…was able to be a prince to save her princess…and for that…for that…I'm grateful" Anthy hold her closer.  
  
The dark girl saw that Utena was getting slower in her breath then she panicked she didn't want to lose Utena "Utena! Please don't go…don't leave me, please don't do it!" she took the prince's face in her hands and pleaded.  
  
Utena let go more tears and smiled bitter sweetly "You called me Utena" The purple haired girl just nodded "I wish I could have more time with you…that I could truly be your prince…"  
  
"You are my prince Utena" the pink haired girl coughed, blood coming from her mouth, "it hurts…." She said.  
  
"The swords?" Anthy asked fearfully.  
  
The other girl just nodded, Anthy closed her eyes and summoned all her courage she couldn't hold her prince with her…not if it meant a life of suffering the pain of the world's hatred. She caressed the other girl's cheek "You don't deserve this…rest…"  
  
Utena exhaled deeply, her face was pale and her hand relaxed in her wound, she stopped fighting, she knew she won't be able to win this battle…she was tired….very tired. Anthy kissed her in the lips lightly and she closed her eyes. Destiny was cruel indeed. She opened her eyes and looked in the green pools of Anthy "I…love you…."  
  
Finally she said what she felt for Anthy, and she regretted that she never told her sooner. "I love you too, Utena" the ex Rose Bride was finally free from her brother's hold, she recovered her own will, but at what price?  
  
Time stopped, Utena hold Anthy's hands tighter, and convulsed again, between raged breaths she whispered weakly "…be free…" then she exhaled a last time. Anthy panicked "Utena?..." she moved the other girl lightly, but she did not answered "UTENA!!..." then she finally gave in big wrecked sobs, "NO….NOOO!!" she shouted and held Utena in her arms. The pale skinned girl looked like she was sleeping, a peaceful look in her features, only a thin string of blood flowed through her mouth.  
  
In a dark corned Dios watched the display, a tear rolled down his face. In his mind a familiar voice echoed 'I wish I could have more time with you…that I could truly be your prince…' she closed his fist and faded…..  
  
  
  
**Here ends my first version…if you want to know what is the true ending, continue reading**  
  
  
  
(Six Years Later)  
  
"Our friends are free…thanks to you…Miki is doing great in music…Juri she is finally free from her chains…Touga…well he is a lot better now, same with Saionji…all are going on with their lives…" Anthy spoke to someone, her hair loose, and clad in a beautiful dress, a hat adorned her head. She continued to speak, but know her voice was threatened by sadness "I've tried to keep my promise…I'm free, thanks to you, but I would have never wanted freedom if it meant your sacrifice…" she moved her hand up and held a single white rose, she kissed it and out it on the top of something. "It's hard to be alone…I miss you…" tears fell from here eyes and smiled weakly "Last time I promised you that I won't cry because I know that will hurt you…but it seems that is another promise I won't be able to fulfill…I'm sorry…" she looked at the tombstone sadly in the front of the stone was an inscription and the design of a rose in the middle. She stood silently with her eyes closed.  
  
She was lost in her thoughts, she remembered a time when she was happy with the only one that wanted to be her friend 'Utena I miss you' she bit her lower lip. A voice got her out from her reverie. "Why are you crying?" she did not look to the source of the voice, it was like the voice of a little girl. "Are you sad?" the tiny voice asked again. She did not know why she answered to the questioning, she exhaled "Yes". The tiny voice asked again "Why?"  
  
"Because I lost someone that I love" she thought it was a silly answer after all she was in a cemetery.  
  
"I lost someone too…my parents…" answered the little girl sadly "They died in an accident…"  
  
The story sounded awfully familiar to Himemiya, then she turned and said "I'm sorry…" then she stopped in middle sentence, before her a girl of ten maybe eleven years stood, light skin, pink hair and blue eyes. She looked at the girl in awe amazement. The girl blushed. "What…what's your name girl?" Anthy asked.  
  
"I don't know…." Answered the little girl sadly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I awoke here…I just remember that my parents died…and that a prince rescued me…"  
  
Himemiya took her hand to her mouth 'this can't be…this girl is ten years…and she, she died six years ago…no it can't be…can it?' "What did he told you?"  
  
"Promise not to laugh?" asked the girl with a cute face, Anthy nodded "He told me that I must not loose my nobility or my strength" a smile in her little face.  
  
Anthy was shocked, was she really her Utena? She was confused. "Do you have anywhere to go?" she asked hoping that the girl have no one.  
  
"No…I'm alone….and it's hard to be alone…." Answered the small girl with a sad face.  
  
"Well…I'm alone too…do you want to come with me?"  
  
The little girl's face lightened, she did not know why she trusted in this stranger "Yes!" she said happily.  
  
"Well, then I'll adopt you if you want me as a sister? Do you want a sister?" extending her hard for the girl to take it.  
  
"Of course" answered the small girl taking the larger hand, with this both figures walked to a hill.  
  
"How do you want me to call you?" asked the older girl.  
  
"I don't know…" answered the girl sheepishly, and then the idea struck her mind "Calyx!"  
  
Himemiya looked at her at the verge of tears, she wiped her eyes "well, then Calyx will be"  
  
  
  
In the tombstone a figure clad in white stood, lavender hair and dark skin "you both truly deserve a second chance…In the meantime she will remember everything…" the looked at her sister again and then he turned, fading again in the sunset.  
  
  
  
A couple of years passed, the pink haired girl grew she was now 15 years, a great athlete and a good student. Her 'sister' Anthy, helped her in school and she had everything she could wish for. She was happy and grateful of that day in which a total stranger took her into a new life, with Anthy she visited a lot of places in vacations, and she met a lot of people. Some friends of Anthy's past, she liked Miki, he was a nice man, who played the piano beautifully. The first time he saw her, his jaw dropped to the floor, she did not know the reason but it really did not matter her it happened to her before. She dropped her thoughts and continued wrapping a box she put a nice ribbon on the top and pasted a card that read 'Happy birthday, Anthy' she smiled; the door opened, her 'sister' was now here, she took the box and ran to the hall, then with a smile she greeted Anthy, she held the box in her back "Happy birthday!" Anthy smiled, every year she did it, and she never got tired. She smiled fully "Thanks Cal" before the dark woman could hug her Calyx gave a step back  
  
"Oh wait! I got something for you" then she handed her the box.  
  
Anthy opened it inside the box was a beautiful rose bouquet, she smiled and tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you" then she hugged her, Calyx blushed deeply, and more over Anthy kissed her cheek now she was truly red.  
  
Anthy looked at her, making the blush in her face a deep red shade. She became nervous she knew that since a year ago she saw Anthy in other way, but she convinced herself that it was only a 'hero worship' thing. She had nothing to loose, at most her sister will talk to her, but she will never laugh at her, she summoned all her courage and stammered "I….Anthy….I…love…you"  
  
And before Anthy could answer, the light pink lips of Utena were on her own, with a small gentle kiss both parted. Then Calyx took her hands to her head, a bright flash lighted all the room. Anthy closed her eyes. Calyx was on the floor holding her head with her hands. Millions of thought racing though her brain, thoughts, memories, forgotten memories, everything was running so fast that was a blur, and then her body shone. After this the light faded, Anthy opened her eyes again and looked to Utena quickly, she lay on the floor she thought the worse 'Not again…'. She ran to her and crawled at her side, she cradled Utena in her arms then she realized something….she looked older. Her same age. 'What does this means?' she asked worried.  
  
Utena opened her eyes slowly, unfocussed…she was being held…she looked up and saw Anthy "Himemiya…" she spoke softly.  
  
With fear and hesitation she answered "U…Utena?"  
  
Utena smiled and then nodded "I'm here…"  
  
Anthy smiled and tears came again to her eyes, this was a miracle, a true miracle. She never really thought that she will have a second chance with her prince. Utena asked help and both rose to their feet. Now up Utena hugged Anthy tightly while she rested her head on the other woman's shoulder. "How can this be?"  
  
The darker one inhaled the essence of roses coming from her prince "I don't know…but I'm grateful" both cried of happiness, after so many years they were truly reunited again…. 


End file.
